El beso
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Cuando alguien nos gusta somos capaces de hacer lo que sea incluso las cosas que más nos cuestan. Es por eso que Alice Brandon está dispuesta a estudiar para ganarse el amor de su vida... mal summary pero adentro está la introducción... gracias se les quiere n.n
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, tengo 17 años, estoy a punto de graduarme del instituto y aun no doy mi primer beso. Suena patético e incluso triste pero nunca he salido con nadie y tampoco soy tan atractiva como para llamar la atención de los chicos. De hecho me gusta desde hace casi tres años Jasper Hale, el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas y el mejor alumno de todo el instituto.

He intentado casi de todo por captar su atención pero él ni siquiera me mira, de hecho le he oído decir que odia a las chicas tontas y mis calificaciones son las peores de todo Forks y sus alrededores. A mi defensa debo decir que mis amigas y yo no hacemos eso lo que se llama estudiar. Durante todos estos años jamás he estudiado para un examen y supongo que por eso no puedo captar la atención de Jasper.

Lo peor de todo es que él tiene un ego que alcanza a las nubes porque todo lo que hace lo hace bien. Es realmente injusto que sea bueno en deportes, arte, literatura, matemáticas, idiomas, ciencias e incluso cocina. Eso sumado al hecho de que es increíblemente guapo lo convierten en el hombre perfecto y a mí en una inútil con piernas.

-¡Que genial es estar en periodo de exámenes!- murmuró Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería-, Todos estresados estudiando y nosotras viviendo como si estuviéramos de vacaciones.

-Lo dices porque tu hermano te ayuda en los reportes- exclamó Bella mientras fruncía el ceño-, en cambio Alice y yo tenemos que rogar a los profesores para que nos den un azul... aun recuerdo la forma tan humillante en que reprobamos química. Alice si hubiera estado en tu lugar habría dado todo por un sobresaliente.

-No voy a dar mi primer beso a un profesor- me estremecí mentalmente mientras recordaba aquel injusto intercambio- ¡Lo tengo todo planificado! Mi primer beso y el último serán con Jasper aunque tenga que reprobar todas las asignaturas.

-¡Vamos Alice!-exclamó Rose sonriendo- Sabes que mi perfecto hermano odia a las chicas estúpidas y nosotras tres encabezamos la lista. Le he preguntado que piensa sobre ti y dice que eres bonita pero que eres más tonta que una puerta y por eso le eres intolerable.

-¡No soy tan tonta!- exclamé sintiéndome triste- Sé multiplicar y dividir además que en primaria me iba muy bien.

Aun me parece increíble que Jasper me odie nada más porque mis calificaciones son malas. Pero es que yo no puedo estudiar, no me gusta y ni siquiera presto atención en clases por estar soñando con el amor de mi vida. Juro que estudiaré mucho para los exámenes y así captar aunque sea un poquito la atención de Jasper. Será aburrido pero valdrá la pena, sé que sí y cuando consiga un beso suyo podré morir feliz.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca del instituto me sorprendí, jamás en la vida me espere que hubieran tantos libros. Aunque a decir verdad no había entrado nunca ya que esta no era mi zona y quedó muy en claro con todos los ojos que me miraban como si el mundo hubiera terminado. Sonreí tímidamente hasta que me acerqué a la mesa en que Jasper estaba leyendo un libro y me senté a su lado para hacer mi tarea de matemáticas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrí el libro no entendí absolutamente nada ¿Qué se supone que son los logaritmos? Además ni siquiera habían números eran letras en matemáticas lo que no me cuadraba para nada. Mejor empezar con inglés, nada más fácil que la propia lengua, aunque tampoco me dio muchos resultados porque no me sabía los sinónimos de algunas palabras.

-¡No se nada!- murmuré en voz alta antes de hacer un pequeño puchero a los malditos libros que no podía entender.

-Realmente es raro verte aquí- dijo Jasper a mi lado mientra me miraba como si fuese una oveja perdida-¿Estás segura de que no se te perdió algo por aquí?

-No se me ha perdido nada- contesté frunciendo el ceño mientras él se reía de mi intento por estudiar-, simplemente estoy haciendo mi tarea, que tu seas un súper genio no significa que todos seamos iguales.

-Alice- mi nombre sonaba tan bonito en sus labios aunque me estuviera molestando-, tu y yo sabemos que ni aunque lo intentes podrás aprobar este año. Vas a repetir el último año con las calificaciones más bajas porque incluso mi hermana y Bella Swan van a aprobar. No seas tontita y no pierdas tu tiempo ¿por qué no vas a bailar por ahí o a conseguir algo que hacer y dejas de molestarme? Estoy seguro de que encontraras a quien darle la lata.

-¡Sí voy a aprobar!- exclamé sintiéndome algo ofendida- Voy a venir aquí todos los días para demostrarte que sí puedo aprobar con un sobresaliente igual que tú. ¡Te apuesto que sí puedo!

-Muy bien- murmuró mirándome a los ojos intensamente-, si tú sacas un sobresaliente en todos tus exámenes tendré una cita contigo- abrí mi boca por la sorpresa. Maldito y lindo prepotente ¿cómo supo que yo moriría por una cita con él?- No pongas esa cara sé que mueres porque te bese aunque confórmate con la cita. Ahora si pierdes tendrás que ser mi esclava por todo el semestre. Es un trato justo.

-¡Bien!- exclamé enfadada antes de comenzar a intentar hacer mi tarea de nuevo.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Rose. Jasper creía que era bonita y tonta, pero por lo menos ya me encontraba bonita y eso era mucho. Si creía que era linda no tardaría en creer que también era inteligente y toda una chica intelectual aunque no haya tomado un libro en más de 4 años. Jazz terminará yendo a una cita con migo aunque tenga que estudiar durante toda la noche y tendremos un perfecto primer beso cuando él me vaya a dejar a casa.

Lo tengo todo planificado, yo usaré mi vestido rosado con vuelos y él vendrá a buscarme a casa para llevarme a cenar a algún lugar en el centro. Luego me llevará al parque y tomará mi mano entre la suya a la vez que mirará mi rostro con cariño. Después me ofrecerá su abrigo para que no sienta frío y antes de llevarme a casa me besará por primera vez y me preguntará si quiero ser su novia.

Ese es mi mayor sueño y lucharé por conseguirlo...

**hola es un fic corto y bueno trataré de continuarlo aunque no sé muy bien cuando de todas formas gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Es realmente difícil eso de estudiar, además de que no es para nada entretenido. No entiendo por qué Rose y Jasper son tan diferentes si son hermanos gemelos, según mi amiga su hermano heredó la inteligencia destinada para ambos y ella la belleza. Como sea, el amor de mi vida estudia mucho y tiene las calificaciones perfectas. Estoy segura de que cuando nos casemos él será un gran médico o abogado o un importante empresario y yo seré su linda esposa y madre de sus hijos.

La verdad no me preocupa mucho el tema de la universidad, sé que no soy buena en nada y no me complico la vida buscando algo que pueda hacer en el futuro. Sé que mi destino es estar con Jazz aunque tenga que aprobar cada uno de mis exámenes. Sé que suena estúpido el querer aprobar solamente por obtener una cita pero es que esta oportunidad no se había presentado y durante los últimos tres años le he perseguido tanto que creo que todo el instituto sabe que estoy enamorada de él.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa- ¿Cómo planeas aprobar todo? Es imposible, además tu y yo sabemos que estudiar no se nos da muy bien.

-Bella aprobaré y le demostraré al presumido de Jasper que cualquiera puede tener un sobresaliente- estaba totalmente convencida en conseguir mi cita con él y no importaba todo lo que tendría que hacer para lograrlo- además sé que pasa casi todas las tardes en la biblioteca del instituto si voy a estudiar podré sentarme a su lado y verlo durante horas...

-Tu obsesión no es sana- dijo Bella sonriéndome con cariño-, pero esperemos que tu amado Jasper se de cuenta de que existes.

Sé que él se enamorará de mí tanto como lo estoy de él, he intentado todo para captar su atención desde las cartas a seguirlo por cada rincón y en cierto modo me siento algo psicópata cada vez que intento perseguirle pero sé que en algún momento dará la vuelta y me verá.

En cuanto llegué a casa saludé a mi hermana pequeña y a mi padre antes de subir a mi cuarto a hacer mis tareas. Suena a locura pero desde que ingresé al instituto nunca hice una tarea, de hecho es una suerte que tenga cuadernos porque soy tan descuidada que la mayoría se me ha perdido ya sea porque se me caen o porque los olvido en casa de alguien.

Estuve tratando por casi una hora resolver unos ejercicios en matemáticas pero no podía. Ni siquiera sabía las propiedades de las fracciones menos iba a saber multiplicarlas y dividirlas. Sé que es algo básico pero en ese examen y en casi todos tuve la calificación más baja entre todos mis compañeros. Seguí tratando hasta que me cansé y me dio mucho sueño. Jamás me había desvelado por estudiar, de hecho siempre que me dormía tarde era por estar escuchando música o viendo una película con mi hermana o simplemente porque quería.

Ya al otro día intenté prestar atención en clases pero me di por vencida cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bostezando más de la cuenta ¿Por qué Jasper me hace esto sabiendo que en mi vida he estudiado algo? Él es muy malo pero aun así me gusta mucho y haré hasta lo imposible para salir con él.

Cuando terminaron las clases y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca y lo vi en su mesa sentado como el día anterior, me dije que las ojeras que tenía esta mañana y el aburrimiento valdrían la pena. Jasper se veía tan lindo con sus ojos de un azul profundo concentrados en un libro de poesía y con su hermoso, rizado y rubio cabello. Sin lugar a dudas parecía un ángel, mi ángel y sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hasta situarme a su lado reprimiendo un pequeño suspiro.

-Jasper... este... ¿tu sabes matemáticas?- le miré con la cara más tierna que tenía en mi repertorio de caras tiernas para ver si es que tocaba alguna fibra sensible en su frió corazón.

-Sí- respondió para seguir leyendo a lo que yo comencé a mover su brazo para que me prestara atención-. No tengo por qué ayudarte, si vas a aprobar con un sobresaliente tiene que ser por tus propios logros no por qué yo tenga que ayudarte a sumar y restar.

-¡Por favor!-supliqué juntando mis dos manos en una plegaría- ¿Cómo quieres que la peor alumna del instituto tenga un sobresaliente si el mejor alumno no la ayuda un poquito? Por favor, ayúdame. Si no me ayudas será muy injusto que tu ganes la apuesta además no te cuesta nada ayudar a esta pobre alma que busca comprensión.

-Está bien- murmuró fulminándome con la mirada a lo que yo sonreí. Jasper comenzó a escribir un ejercicio que tenía muchas letra explicarme algo de lo que yo no entendí nada por estar mirando su perfecto rostro-. Alice presta atención ¿Qué significa la x en la ecuación?

-¡Alfabeto!- exclamé sonriendo a lo que él me miró con una ceja a medio alzar- ¿No es eso? Si no es eso entonces no sé.

-Yo tampoco sé- murmuró Jasper con toda calma a lo que yo le miré alarmada. Si Jazz no sabe entonces nadie sabe y es un problema sin ninguna solución-. Es la incógnita, ni tu ni yo sabemos qué es x exactamente- todo tiene sentido ahora. Comenzó a hablar algo de los logaritmos y las ecuaciones y no sé que otra estupidez que no escuché muy bien por estar mirando lo lindo que era. Se veía muy guapo el día de hoy lo que hacía que mi corazón latiera aun más rápido que de costumbre. Quería besarle y que él me quisiera tanto como yo lo quiero. No sabía cuál era el prototipo de mujeres con las que salía Jasper pero esperaba que yo le agradara y le gustara tanto como para casarse con migo- ¿Entendiste?

Ups! por estar soñando con nuestra boda no presté atención a lo que él estaba diciendo pero de todas formas asentí a lo que él rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicarme de nuevo. Sin lugar a dudad Jasper sería un gran profesor ya que en verdad se estaba esforzando porque yo aprendiera algo de lo que me decía, aunque de todas formas me costaba mucho concentrarme porque Jazz era una distracción demasiado grande ya sea con sus ojos o con su rostro o con su cabello, sumado al hecho de que estuve suspirando casi cada cinco minutos.

-¡Estoy cansado!- murmuró en cuanto terminé de resolver un ejercicio yo sola. Eran casi las 9 de la noche y éramos los único que aun estábamos en la biblioteca- Sin lugar a dudas eres realmente agotadora y lenta para aprender, aun no entiendo como te puede costar tanto entender las cosas más simples.

- Puede que sea algo lenta para las cosas del instituto- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso- , ¿pero sabes una cosa? Yo soy muy persistente y si quiero algo lucho hasta poder conseguirlo. Estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me subestimen pero créeme que cuando digo que voy a aprobar con un sobresaliente es porque voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque así sea. Puede que pienses que soy muy tonta porque mis calificaciones dan pena pero te aseguro que aprenderé y me graduaré del instituto como sea.

- Eso está por verse - otra vez volvía a ser altanero con migo aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada-. Sigo creyendo que eres estúpida y lo que es peor una estúpida persistente pero te ayudaré a estudiar para demostrarte que tu realmente eres idiota.

Sus palabras dolían y aun más me dolió el hecho de que se fue sin despedirse de mi. No esperaba una gran despedida pero si un poco de amabilidad de su parte. Lo que es peor, sabía que él tenía razón: soy una estúpida por no poder dejar de pensar en él y por seguir queriéndole de forma incondicional. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar tanto en Jasper y ver si es que consigo arrancarlo para siempre de mi corazón .

Después de todo 3 años de amor no correspondido son mucho tiempo...


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras salía del instituto pude ver que casi todas las calles cercanas estaban a oscuras y eso no dejaba de asustarme. No es que fuese cobarde, de hecho creo que soy muy valiente pero no me agradaba la idea de caminar sola por casi cinco cuadras, además Jasper se había ido tan rápido que de seguro ya estaba en su casa.

- ¿ Alice? - sentí una voz familiar a mi espalda y sonreí en cuanto me di cuenta que era James. Él era mi mejor amigo desde el primer año de instituto, y aunque yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí desde casi siempre, intentaba hacerme la desentendida con el asunto- Te he estado esperando desde la hora de salida y estaba muy preocupado por ti. Pensé que tal vez estarías enferma y que tu padre vendría a buscarte...¡ Tienes ojeras!- exclamó alarmado a la vez que alzaba un poco mi rostro para ver mejor- ¡ De seguro Jasper Hale tiene la culpa de eso! Apuesto todo el dinero que no tengo a que te haz quedado hasta la madrugada pensando que podrías casarte con él.

Para James todo lo malo que me pasa es culpa de Jasper. Da igual si es un resfriado o que mi padre me regañe en casa, mi amigo se las ingenia para culpar a Jasper de todas las cosas catastróficas incluso a nivel mundial.

- Nada de eso- Murmuré sintiéndome orgullosa de que por primera vez en años mi desvelo no haya sido por Jasper-, me quedé estudiando hasta muy tarde porque quiero aprobar con un sobresaliente.

- ¡¿Tu estudiando?!- me miró alarmado a lo que yo asentí. James tampoco se preocupaba de su educación y sabía que para él su futuro era el estar con migo, pero yo estaba segura de que mi futuro era ser una buena esposa para Jasper. Es decir, si Jazz decide ser médico yo quiero ser enfermera, si él decide ser piloto de un avión yo seré azafata. Mi finalidad es seguirle hasta el fin del mundo y hacerlo muy feliz- ¿ desde cuándo te interesa estudiar?

- Desde que Jasper prometió que me daría una cita si es que yo obtenía un sobresaliente en todos mis exámenes - respondí suspirando un poco ante la perspectiva de mi ansiada cita.

- ¡ Ese desgraciado! - exclamó James a la vez que fruncía el ceño- ¿ Cómo es capaz de hacerte eso sabiendo lo mucho que te cuesta estudiar? No puedo creer que te ilusione y que tu le creas esa estupidez. Es más ¿ como puedes creer que de todas las chicas guapas del instituto él te escogería a ti?

- Oye yo también soy bonita- respondí cruzándome de brazos-o al menos mi papi piensa que soy la chica más bonita del mundo y mi papi nunca miente.

Está bien mis atributos no eran demasiados, mi cuerpo no era bonito o al menos a mi no me gustaba y mi rostro parecía demasiado infantil como para llamar la atención de alguien. Sin embargo, pensaba que Jasper sería capaz de ver más allá de mis defectos físicos y se enamoraría perdidamente de mí.

En cuanto llegué a casa y comí algo, subí a mi cuarto para buscar mi agenda. Hace algunas semanas Rose me había dado el número de su hermano, y aunque él me había tratado mal a la hora de despedirnos estaba segura de que podría convencerlo para que viniera a mi casa a estudiar. Tal vez mi primer beso sería antes de que ganara la apuesta y estaba decidida a besar a Jazz este año.

_Hola Jazz, soy Alice ¿puedes hacerme un favor? _

Me costó un poco decidirme a enviar ese mensaje más que nada porque me sentía nerviosa pero estaba decidida a esperar a que él me respondiera. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y ahí estaba yo sentada en mi cama con el celular en la mano y viendo como era rechazada como tantas veces por el hombre que amo.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando con mucho sueño y armada de un poco de valor y mucho temor me decidí a llamarlo.

- Diga - pude oír su voz algo soñolienta lo que me hizo creer que él estaba dormido y que yo lo había despertado ¿ Cómo será el ver dormir a Jasper y despertar a su lado todas las mañanas? De seguro a de ser algo maravilloso-... Alice ¿ qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿ Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunté ilusionada con la posibilidad de que él estuviera esperando mi llamada- ¿ estabas esperando a que te llamara?

- Por supuesto que no, no seas ridícula- gruñó por teléfono mientras yo hacía un pequeño puchero-. Lo supe porque habías enviado un mensaje y ahora llamas del mismo número ¿ qué demonios quieres? ¿ acaso quieres hablar con Rosalie?

- No, quiero que mañana vengas a mi casa a estudiar- respondí a la vez que sentía como él bufaba con resignación -, tengo examen de historia y no sé quien demonios fue Lincoln ni por qué usaba un sombrero tan feo.

-¿ir a tu casa es el precio que tengo que pagar para que dejes de acosarme en el instituto?- preguntó con voz cansada- Si voy a tu casa ¿ dejaras de enviarme cartas de amor?

Le había escrito un par de cartas de amor, pero en vez de responderlas y declarar su amor eterno hacia mí, corrigió cada una de las faltas de ortografía y me las devolvió haciendo que me sintiera muy triste.

- Pero tendrías que venir todos los días- dije tendiendo de a poco mi pequeña trampa- y quedarte a cenar al menos dos noches a la semana.

- Iré pero no seas chantajista- me reprendió aunque su voz sonaba algo cariñosa-. Ten en cuenta que no hago esto por ti, lo hago porque me tiene harto el hecho de que pienses que yo pueda llegar a quererte. Eres demasiado molesta, irresponsable, tonta e infantil y como y debes saber: detesto a las chicas que no saben cuanto es 2+2.

- Jasper - susurré conteniendo un poco las lágrimas. Odiaba ser tan sensible y que sus palabras tuvieran que afectarme tanto- ¿por qué eres así con migo? No soy tonta y siempre he sabido que no te gusto pero no creo que quererte tanto sea algo tan malo como para que me humilles cada vez que quiero hablarte y ser tu amiga ¿ por qué tienes que ser cruel con la persona que más te quiere en el mundo?

- Voy a ir mañana a tu casa después del instituto - murmuró ahora con voz fría y cortante-, ahora déjame dormir un poco, estoy muy cansado porque jamás me había costado tanto enseñarle a una persona... Buenas noches, duerme bien.

Me aferré con fuerza a sus deseos de buenas noches pero aún así no pude evitar las lágrimas sobre mi almohada.

**Hola sé que quedó mal pero quería actualizar algo este fin de semana...gracias por leer y buenas noches n.n **


	4. Chapter 4

No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, como dije soy persistente y conseguiré lo que quiero a cualquier precio y lo que quiero es a Jasper. No era un simple capricho, era amor y por primera vez comprendía lo que debió haber sentido un vampiro por el cuello de su amada. Tal vez el vampiro tenía frente así un cuello tan blanco, tan suave y atrayente que no pudo contener la tentación y las emociones y lo mordió.

Obviamente yo no iba a morder a Jasper, sería de lejos muy vergonzoso además de poco adecuado para una primera cita, tal vez con el tiempo y la confianza... pero por ahora eso no entraba en mis planes. Lo único que quería era que me besara y que me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

Me vestí esa mañana con mi vestido más bonito, si Jasper iría a mi casa después de clases entonces debía verme linda. Muchas veces me había arreglado y maquillado para él pero ni siquiera lo había notado lo que me hacía pensar que era invisible. Como sea nada importaba más que lo que pasaría entre Jazz y yo luego de clases.

No podía negar que estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa pese a que había llorado un poco la noche anterior porque Jasper me había tratado algo mal por teléfono. En el fondo lo entendía, no debe ser lindo que alguien te despierte a mitad de la noche y más aun si es alguien a quien viste hace pocas horas. La verdad si a mi me preguntaran yo no me cansaría de hablar con Jasper aunque se consumieran todas mis horas de sueño.

Como sea algo había sacado en limpio y no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se fuese al tacho de la basura. Tenía muy en claro que yo era la única chica capaz de hacer feliz a Jasper y no morir en el intento. Su carácter era algo difícil y me atrevo decir que bipolar, pero yo sabía como lidiar con eso, por algo llevo enamorada de él desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ya en el instituto y mientras Rose, Bella y yo caminábamos hacia las clases pude ver a Jasper que como siempre se veía muy guapo. Cuánto no daría por poder gustarle solo un poquito, pero claro descuidé mis estudios y arruiné mi vida amorosa en consecuencia ¿ Cómo no pensé en eso antes?

- Tiene tan lindo trasero- suspiré mientras miraba a Jasper con ojos soñadores sin percatarme de las dos personas que tenía al lado. Rosalie me miró como si fuese una loca a lo que yo le miré extrañada- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- ¡Pasa que le haz estado mirando el trasero a mi hermano!- respondió con asco en la voz-. Es traumante que hagas eso y más encima me digas que es lindo. Si tu haces eso, James debe mirar otras partes de tu cuerpo.

-¡ No!- exclamé abriendo los ojos asustada- James no miraría nada de mí a excepción de mi cara además él no sería capaz de mirar partes de mi cuerpo.

- Cariño James es hombre- Rose me miraba como si fuese una bebé y Bella se reía-, aunque sea tu mejor amigo no puede evitar verte además es bastante obvio que sin tu te completas como psicópata con Jasper, James hace lo mismo contigo.

Eso sí que sería vergonzoso. James es mi mejor amigo no puedo imaginarlo como un psicópata que mira mi trasero cuando yo no me doy cuenta. Era preferible no pensar en esas cosas tan traumantes y concentrarse en cosas que sí valgan la pena, me sentía un poco cansada pero eso era porque no había dormido mucho por estos días ya que estaba muy emocionada por la perspectiva de una cita con Jasper. Sé que sueno como una obsesionada pero este año es el primero en el que he estado tan cerca de lograr algo con él y no voy a perder todo lo que ya he logrado.

- De todas formas es raro que haya aceptado ir a tu casa- dijo Bella después de que le conté todo lo que pasó la noche anterior-, jamás da tutorías a nadie ni siquiera a su hermana o ¿ por qué crees que Rose tiene calificaciones tan bajas? Estoy segura de que si quiere ayudarte es por algo.

- Sí- respondí recordando mi conversación por teléfono con él-, es porque quiere que le deje en paz pero no se lo haré tan fácil.

- Alice - suspiró mi amiga mirándome con ternura-,eres realmente una chica muy dulce y encantadora. Te mereces mucho más que un chico que ni siquiera quiere tenerte cerca y te evita como al tuvieses la lepra. Deberías intentar salir con James, él si te quiere y se nota por todo lo que hace por ti.

- Si pudiera enamorarme de James lo haría - dije con pesar y frunciendo un poco el ceño-, pero no puedo y me siento mal queriendo a Jasper sin que me quiera. No soy tonta y sé que tal vez nunca llegue a quererme como yo lo hago pero al menos puedo soñar y tener la esperanza de que pueda al menos estimarme y recordarme un poco.

Bella solamente me sonrió y se decidió a seguir escuchando música a la vez que yo arreglaba mis cosas para encontrarme con Jasper a la salida. Estaba tan contenta que no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro ni aunque lo intentara además estaba segura de que este sería el mejor día de mi vida.

- ¿Estás lista?- me preguntó Jasper en cuanto llegó a mi lado en la hora de salida.

-¡ Claro!- respondí aun sonriendo y colgándome de su brazo por lo que el me miró sorprendido- ¡ Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Jasper rodó los ojos antes de emprender el camino hacia mi casa. Sabía que tanto mi padre como hermana estarían fuera así que la casa estaría sola durante gran parte del día.

-¿ No hay nadie en tu casa?- ya estábamos por llegar cuando él me hizo esa pregunta sin apenas mirarme.

- No- murmuré mirándole de reojo- , mi papá está trabajando y mi hermana fue a la casa de una amiga por lo que estaremos solos.p

-¿ Qué hay de tu madre?- esa pregunta bastó para que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera y se transformase en una mueca de tristeza debido a los malos recuerdos. No me gustaba hablar de mamá por lo que desvíe mi mirada rápidamente.

- Ella no está- dije mirando el suelo que había bajo mis pies-. Mamá nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años. Se fue de la casa luego de que nos dejó a Cynthia y a mí en el colegio- sonreí con amargura en cuanto recordé ese día-. Recuerdo que mi hermana y yo permanecimos durante horas esperando a que alguien nos pasara a buscar hasta que llegó mi padre llorando y pidiéndonos perdón porque nos habíamos quedado solas.

- Lo siento mucho- murmuró mirándome por primera vez fijamente a los ojos a la vez que tomaba mi mano por primera vez en nuestras vidas-, no debí preguntar, no sabía.

- Ya no importa- respondí sonriendo mientras seguíamos caminando. La verdad era que aun dolía el abandono de mi madre pero en el fondo no era algo que hubiera marcado tanto mi vida. Mi padre me adoraba tanto a mi como a mi hermana y jamás hizo falta nada más así que no pensaba mucho en mi madre.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía claro solo dos cosas. La primera y más genial e increíble de todas era que Jasper estaba en mi cuarto y la segunda que ya me había explicado la guerra civil por casi cinco veces. El problema era que no estaba concentrada, tenía sueño y mucha hambre ya que papá no me había dejado nada en el microondas.

- No puedo creer que te cueste tanto entender algo que solo requiere memoria- Jasper ya se estaba aburriendo y yo aun no lograba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuesen sus lindos ojos-. Deberías hacer un cuestionario o un resumen porque sin tu esfuerzo nunca aprenderás nada.

- No es mi culpa- susurré mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia el patio trasero de mi casa-, lo que pasa es que las pocas veces que quiero estudiar el perrito de mi vecina viene a mi patio para jugar con migo ¡ Mira! - exclamé señalando hacia donde me miraba el lindo cachorro- ¡ Ahí está! ¿ Quieres ir a jugar con él? Es muy divertido...

Jasper me miró enfadado dándome a entender que lo mejor era callarme. Fruncí el ceño, ser tonta no es delito ni pecado pero al parecer descuidar mis estudios me estaba separando del hombre que amo ¡ Que tristeza!

Decidí ignorarle un momento y comenzar a ver el nuevo capítulo de mi serie por el tablet ¡ Al parecer Yoon Suh volverá a ver a Hanna y eso no me lo puedo perder! De pronto estaba demasiado emocionada viendo aquella hermosa y triste historia de amor cuando alguien apagó mi dispositivo electrónico.

- Así nunca lograrás nada - fulminé a Jasper con la mirada ¿ Qué derecho tiene él a interrumpir mi serie en plena reconciliación? -. En tu cuarto tienes muchas distracciones, si quieres estudiar no debes ver series ni jugar con perros. Deberías ir a una biblioteca y concentrarte en silencio.

- Pero las bibliotecas son aburridas - suspiré para luego sonreír- prefiero que tu me enseñes.

Eso era cierto además de que Jasper era lindo y una gran distracción para mis ojos, me explicaba bien y me tenía mucha paciencia por lo que lograba aprender mucho más que en el instituto.

Realmente al principio me distraía con cualquier cosa que captara mínimamente mi atención, pero luego de que Jazz me amenazó con marcharse si es que no hacía un esfuerzo por estudiar, decidí que ya era el momento de concentrarme. Al final de la tarde ya me sentía lista para mi examen y aprobarlo si es que la suerte estaba de mi lado.

- Por fin terminamos- dijo Jasper después de casi dos horas-, creo que ya estás lista para tu examen de mañana.

- Sí, gracias- respondí sonriendo con ganas- ¿ quieres quedarte a cenar?

Por una parte quería que dijera que sí ya que así no se iría de mi casa, pero por la otra deseaba que dijera que no porque la cocina y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Cuando tenía doce mi padre intentó enseñarme a cocinar lo necesario para no morirme de hambre en caso de que ocurriera una catástrofe o cayese cerca una bomba nuclear, sin embargo, no dio muchos resultados ya que solo sé cocinar huevos revueltos y hervir agua para un té.

Como Jasper accedió a quedarse a cenar no tuve otra opción que cocinar unos huevos y prepararnos un poco de té ¿ He mencionado que me gusta la sal? Personalmente no me importa eso de retener líquidos, me encanta la sal por lo que decidí cocinar con la cantidad de sodio que a mi me gusta.

- Realmente te gusta la sal- dijo Jasper tosiendo un poco luego de probar mi comida-, creo que cenaré al llegar a casa. Tus huevos revueltos tienen mucha sal para mi gusto.

- Yo creo que están bien- respondí comiendo mi cena-. Con menos sal estarían sin sabor.

- Deberías cuidar tus riñones - continuó mirándome como si fuese una niña pequeña-. Después de algunos años vas a necesitar un trasplante de riñón.

- Eso no es problema- afirmé sonriendo - , si necesito un riñón mi marido me lo donará y seguiremos siendo igual de felices que siempre.

- ¡ Yo no te donaré nada!- exclamó de pronto haciendo que mis sorprendidos ojos se encontrasen con los suyos ¿ Había dicho lo que yo creía que había dicho? ¡ ¿ Realmente se quería casar con migo?! ¡ Wiiiiiii! Mi sueño a punto de hacerse realidad. Tenía que organizar nuestra boda para que fuese lo antes posible además había que encargar mi vestido y los de mis damas de honor...- Lo siento no quería decir eso... ¿ ves lo que haces? Me confundes y me haces decir estupideces.

- Yo no dije ni hice nada- me defendí entrecerrando mis ojos- . El que dijo que se quería casar con migo fuiste tu, no yo así que no me culpes. Aunque ¿ sabes? Deberías invitarme a salir aunque sea a tomar un helado primero ¡ No se vale que no hayamos tenido ni una sola cita y ya quieras pensar en matrimonio!

- Sabes que yo nunca me casaré contigo ¡ No alucines! - exclamó visiblemente nervioso a lo que yo me reí- ¡ Deja de pensar que estaremos juntos para siempre y te donaré órganos o cosas así!

- Jasper ¡ No me grites! - estaba harta de que me gritara siempre que no estábamos de acuerdo en algo- No es mi culpa que tu digas cosas que no quieres decir, además sé que es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio. Piensa que ni siquiera he logrado graduarme del instituto.

Creo que eso bastó para que se tranquilizara y dejara de hablar de nuestro no compromiso. El resto de tiempo que él pasó en mi casa vimos una película y comimos comida china, la verdad si no fuésemos los dos tan tercos podríamos ser buenos amigos ya que creo que nos comenzamos a llevar bien. Es decir, si me odiara mucho no se hubiese quedado a cenar con migo y a ver una película hasta el final.

Cuando se fue se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y eso ya era un gran progreso ya que antes solamente se marchaba. Sabía que esta idea de estudiar con él traería sus recompensas. Solo sé que quiero que Jasper sea mi primer beso y que cada vez que lo miro quiero abrazarme a él y nunca soltarle. Recuerdo que el año pasado estaba convencida de que terminaríamos usando anillos de pareja luego renuncié a la idea al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera éramos novios.

Sin embargo, este año esa sería mi meta aunque a decir verdad esa era mi meta desde prácticamente que le conozco...

**hola se que es un capitulo corto y que tarde en actualizar pero es que ayer tuve ensayo con el grupo de baile y llegué tarde a casa. Es pero que estén bien y mil gracias por leer y dejar reviews les quiero mucho y un fuerte abrazo**


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente me sentía totalmente preparada para rendir mi examen. Después de que Jasper se había ido de mi casa, había decidido repasar un poco los contenidos que debía estudiar. Por primera vez desde que era una niña sentía que estaba lista para rendir un examen, solo esperaba no ponerme nerviosa y poder contestar todo bien para así poder obtener mi deseada cita.

Además estaba segura de que tarde o temprano Jasper se enamoraría de mí, es decir, me he esforzado mucho estos últimos años para que algo así suceda y creo tener la suficiente paciencia como para esperar más tiempo si es que es necesario. Aunque a decir verdad, sé que él se irá del pueblo luego de la graduación ya que es tan listo que de seguro lo aceptarán en cualquier universidad y yo bueno, yo debo esperar a ver si es que consigo graduarme.

En cuanto llegué al instituto saludé a mis amigas para luego ir a la sala donde rendiría mi prueba, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa ya que quería rendir el examen y recibir pronto los resultados. Sabía que mis amigos no habían estudiado nada pero yo sí lo había hecho, lo justo sería que aprobase aunque fuese con una calificación baja.

- Este examen si que estuvo difícil- se quejó Rosalie mientras caminábamos por el instituto-, creo que reprobaré el último año a no ser que mi hermano me ayude con los trabajos extra que de seguro tendré que hacer para aprobar.

- No me fue tan mal, a decir verdad, creo que aprobaré- dijo Bella sonriendo un poco- ¿Qué hay de ti Alice?

- Me fue bien pero ya saben que solo estudié para que Jasper me invite a salir- contesté para luego emitir un suspiro-, la verdad es que tengo mucha fe en que aprobaré con un sobresaliente y por fin tendré la cita de mis sueños.

-Deja de soñar- me pinchó Rosalie a lo que yo fruncí el ceño-. Mi hermano es la persona menos romántica que existe así que si esperas vivir un sueño de amor con él, te aconsejo a que te bajes de esa nube o que lo drogues y ver si así se vuelve un poco más cariñoso.

Tal vez era cierto que Jasper no era una persona cariñosa, pero yo sí lo era y estaba segura de que nuestra cita sería perfecta además había soñado con ese momento desde que lo había visto por primera vez en la vida cuando fui a casa de Rosalie. Sé que suena casi como si estuviese obsesionada pero ¿no es acaso el amor un tipo de obsesión? Es obvio que si algo llega a ocurrir entre Jasper y yo también será por poco tiempo ya que él tiene que ir a la universidad y yo aun no decido muy bien que quiero hacer con mi vida.

Mis calificaciones son en verdad demasiado bajas como para pensar en ir a una universidad. Probablemente cuando me gradué tendré que buscar una academia o un empleo para no ser una molestia para mi padre. Además tendré que aconsejar a mi hermana para que estudie mucho y no sea como yo. Quién sabe si es que a ella también le llega a gustar un tipo muy inteligente y la rechaza luego por ser tonta... Lo mejor es no arriesgarse y asegurar el futuro de Cynthia.

Tal vez si deba ir a una universidad en la que no necesite buenas calificaciones para entrar. Hace un tiempo había pensado inscribirme en el programa de danza y coreografía o diseñadora de modas. Sé que debo estudiar o hacer algo luego del instituto para que Jasper no crea que seré una novia o esposa inútil. Sin lugar a dudas hablaré de esto con mi padre y con mi profesora para poder encontrar una solución.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu examen?- la voz de Jasper me asustó un poco. Él jamás se sentaba con migo en biología ni en ninguna de las clases que compartíamos por lo que no podía evitar ponerme contenta. Quizá no seremos novios pero al menos seremos amigos y eso es demasiado para mi.

- Bien- respondí sonriendo-, la verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo un examen ha estado fácil y todo es gracias a ti. Probablemente si apruebo este examen pueda graduarme así que muchas gracias.

- Supongo que si te gradúas tendré que cumplir lo de la cita- comentó luego de un minuto de silencio- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé- respondí aunque en el fondo si lo sabía ya que había planeado esta cita casi desde siempre-, tal vez al cine o al parque aunque debo decir que aun hay tiempo para eso. Ni siquiera sé si es que aprobaré los próximos exámenes menos voy a saber si me graduaré o no.

- Sé que podrás graduarte- murmuró sonriéndome de forma amable-, no eres tan tonta como pareces. De hecho incluso aprendes las cosas rápido pese a que ayer nos tardamos casi tres horas en estudiarlo todo. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti el sábado para cumplir con la cita que tanto quieres.

Le miré sorprendida ¿esto era real o estaba soñando nuevamente que él y yo estaríamos juntos? Ayer había sido un buen día pero no pensé que tan pronto él me invitaría a salir, de hecho pensaba que nunca lo haría y que probablemente ni siquiera Jasper sería mi primer beso. Obviamente quería que él pasara por mí el sábado o todos los días si quería, eso daba igual. Debía comenzar a pensar qué haríamos en la cita, probablemente ir al cine, luego al parque o a cenar, ni siquiera sé que es lo que se hace normalmente en las citas ya que nunca he tenido una.

Tendré que preguntarle a papá qué es lo que hacía en sus citas con mamá aunque sé que es un tema algo complejo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella nos abandonó y hace mucho tiempo su nombre no se ha dicho en la casa ¿pero a quién más puedo preguntarle si mis amigas tampoco son las chicas más expertas en lo que refiere a cupido? Tal vez tengo tres claras opciones: la primera es preguntarle a mi padre cosa que probablemente nos hará llorar a ambos; la segunda es ver casi las veinte películas y series de la colección romántica que hay en casa y la última y más tenebrosa opción es preguntarle a Cynthia quien aunque sea menos que yo, ya ha tenido varias citas. Sin lugar a dudas esta es una difícil decisión...

**hola se que quedo mal pero gracias por leer. trataré de actualizar pronto un abrazo y feliz halloween n.n **


End file.
